Portgas D. Ace/Umiejętności
Ogółem Dowodził 2. oddziałem załogi Białobrodego, więc miał władzę nad piratami na niższym szczeblu. Ponadto, jako jeden z najlepszych dowódców Piratów Białobrodego, był jednym z najsilniejszych i najbardziej cenionych piratów na pokładzie. W pewnym momencie, będąc kapitanem załogi Spade, poproszono go o dołączenie do zastępów Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, jednak odmówił. Luffy komentuje, że nigdy nie był w stanie pokonać Ace'a w żadnej walce, nawet jeśli posiadał Gum-Gumowoc (Ace nie miał mocy Płom-Płomieniowocu aż do momentu opuszczenia wioski, Luffy był zaskoczony nową mocą brata, gdy ten zatrzymał dym Smokera w Nanohanie). Ace był przeszkolony przez Garpa, który miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości zostanie Marynarzem oraz Dadan, która była odpowiedzialna za opiekę nad braćmi do poziomu, który posiadali przed wypłynięciem na morze. Ace posiadał również złą reputację. Okazało się, że otrzymał zaproszenie do przyłączenia się do zastępów Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem załogi Spade, jednak odmówił. Po roku dołączył do załogi Białobrodego, cywil widział siłę Ace'a, komentując, że jest "nie z tego świata". Globalny Rząd przyznał status Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, Czarnobrodemu, po pokonaniu i złapaniu Ace'a. Jego ogólna reputacja i zdolności przyniosły mu nagrodę 550,000,000 przed śmiercią. Był również dobrym nawigatorem, widać na jego lewym nadgarstku Log Pose, podczas podróży z wyspy na wyspę w poszukiwaniu Luffy'ego i Czarnobrodego na zwykłej, prostej łódce. Umiejętności fizyczne mały|200px|lewo|Ace był niezwykle silny jak na dziecko. Oprócz mocy diabelskiego owocu, którą nabył, Ace posiadał ogromną siłę fizyczną. Oznaki jego wielkiego potencjału fizycznego można było ujrzeć już w dzieciństwie, gdzie był w stanie pokonać kilku lokalnych zbirów, którzy mówili źle o jego ojcu, a także został pokazany jak siedzi na grzbiecie ogromnego zwierzęcia (prawdopodobnie byka), którego zabił przed pierwszym spotkaniem z Luffy'm. Także później w tym samym dniu, pokazał, że z łatwością może złamać gigantyczne drzewo. Ace był już bardzo silny, gdy opuszczał swoje rodzinne miasto, na trzy lata przed Luffy'm. Ace pokazał swoją siłę podczas walki z Czarnobrodym, był w stanie przyjąć parę ciosów Teacha, które były tak potężne, że przy pierwszym uderzeniu Ace zaczął pluć krwią, a przy drugim niemal złamano mu kark. Van Augur zauważył, że zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, 2. dowódca załogi Białobrodego podstawowe umiejętności bojowe Ace'a były dość groźne, nawet bez użycia diabelskiego owocu. W przeszłości walczył również na równi z Jinbe, prawie obaj umarli w walce, która trwała pięć dni. Ace przeżył również walkę z Białobrodym, wykazując się wielką wytrzymałością. Był jednym z niewielu więźniów, którzy byli w stanie podjąć się "chrztu" w Impel Down bez mrugnięcia okiem, który polegał na kąpieli we wrzącej wodzie, co jest uważane za imponujący wyczyn. Diabelski owoc mały|200px|Ace wykorzystuje moc Płom-Płomieniowocu. Ace zjadł diabelski owoc owoc typu Logia, która pozwala mu stać się ogniem i kontrolować go do woli, nadając mu w ten sposób przydomek "Płomienna Pięść" Ace. Pokazuje jego ogromną moc, rozwalając z łatwością kilka statków Baroque Works naraz. Jego głównym stylem jest uruchomienie kolumny ognia przez wybicie, z jego podpisem "Płonąca Pięść". Jest również odporny na ataki fizyczne, dzięki jego ciału złożonego z ognia. Z jakiegoś powodu, Ace'owi nie przeszkadza jego niezdolność do pływania. Przebył liczne morza na małej łódce, która zdaje się był zaprojektowana specjalnie dla niego, napędzając ją płomieniami z nóg. Umiejętnie wysłał łódkę pod wodę, gdy przeskakiwał nad kilkoma statkami, która pojawiła się pod nim tuż zanim uderzył w wodę po drugiej stronie. Również, gdy ukazał się na wyspie Drum nie spadł ani płatek śniegu na wyspie przez cały dzień. Później po jego śmierci okazało się, że płonące pięści Ace'a były w stanie zniszczyć całe miasta. Dominacja Dominacja Koloru Władcy mały|left|200px|Ace po raz pierwszy używa Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Chociaż nie jest przedstawione to w głównej fabule, we wspomnieniach dowiadujemy się, że Ace posiada zdolność Dominacji Koloru Władcy, której w tym czasie nie kontrolował świadomie. Ace pierwszy raz ukazał tę zdolność, kiedy doprowadził do nieprzytomności załogę Bluejama po wybuchu wściekłości (tylko sam Bluejam nie stracił wówczas przytomności po uwolnieniu Dominacji, był wtedy piratem wysokiego szczebla na East Blue). Podobnie jak Luffy użył Dominacji, by wybić wojowniczki Kuja, tak Ace użył Dominacji, wybijając atakującą załogę piracką Bluejama. Po raz pierwszy pokazano Ace'a jako świadomego istnienia tej umiejętności podczas bitwy na Marineford, był świadkiem, gdy Luffy nieświadomie użył Dominacji Koloru Władcy, po czym zapytał "ty też?" (Mając na myśli, że Białobrody również posiada ten kolor Dominacji). Nigdy nie zaobserwowano jak używa tego typu Dominacji oprócz dzieciństwa, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie był świadom tego, że posiada tę umiejętność. Bronie Ace porusza się zawsze z przypiętym do pasa nożem, jednak nigdy nie było pokazane jak go używa. Jednak w retrospekcjach z próbami zabicia Białobrodego, Ace został przedstawiony z różnymi rodzajami broni, w tym topór i nóż. W dzieciństwie używał jako broń długiej rury. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Portgas D. Ace/Abilities and Powers Kategoria:Podstrony postaci